


Worth it

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone seems to have sex with Kylo Ren, Gossip, M/M, Mention of size kink, Not Beta Read, mention of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Since Kylo Ren had taken off his damn helmet so that everyone on board of the Finalizer could see his face,  the wildest guesses were made as to who he had done what, when and where. Almost every officer claimed to had sex with him, only General Hux seemed not to be his type, which bothered him more than he was willing to admit.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860550) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



Worth it

Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh, I'm worth it  
Gimme, gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh, I'm worth it  
Gimme, gimme, I'm worth it

(Fifth Harmony, Worth it)

Most days General Hux liked to forego human company outside his shift. The only occasions when he inevitably came into contact with other crew members in his free time were the routinely prescribed combat simulations on the firing range and meals in the officers' cantina. Very, very seldom he met with one of the older officers for an evening drink to talk about common projects, but such opportunities were extremely rare. The rest of the time, Hux kept to himself and was happy to do so. He had never appreciated small talk. Neither on board of the Finalizer, nor earlier at the academy. In his eyes, it was a waste of his precious time. Time in which he could do much more meaningful things. If it would have been possible to have his food sent to his quarters, he would have avoided even the common meals, but unfortunately such luxury was only given to Kylo Ren, all other members of the First Order had to eat in the designated canteens. But if he was forced to dine in the company of the other officers, it did not necessarily mean that he had to communicate with them. He gladly left that to the others. 

Hux himself preferred to stay to himself, at a table by the transpirasteel window with a single chair hidden behind a column and with his back to the room, his eyes fixed on space, to at least have the illusion of some privacy. But he could not close his ears to the talk of the others. Sometimes it was quite interesting to listen to the rumours and messages the officers exchanged with each other when they hadn't noticed his presence and felt unobserved, but mostly it was senseless talk without value that started to bore him after a short time, so he faded it out as best he could and devoted himself to his own thoughts. Just as he intended to do today, when the group of navigators, radio technicians and security officers, sat down at the table behind him. For a while he managed to ignore their loud chattering, but when the name Kylo Ren came up, he pricked up his ears.

"I heard that Ren took one of the ship's engineers to his quarters yesterday," one of the security officers just told them. "And he didn't came out till this morning."

"I heard that too," confirmed a navigator. "The poor guy was said to have looked totally exhausted and a colleague in his department said he had been working standing all day."

"Ren really gave it to him, didn't he?" replied a technician with a smug grin in his voice.

"And Ren has got strange habits too," claimed another security officer. "Supposedly he put his helmet on for sex now, or so Captain Opan said."

Even though no one could see it, Hux rolled his eyes while the crew members shared more gossip. Since Kylo Ren had taken off his damn helmet so that everyone on board of the Finalizer could see his face, the eyes of many male and female crew members were glued to him and the wildest guesses were made as to who he had done what, when and where. As if there were no more important topics. As long as Ren limited such activities to his spare time, Hux didn't care if he had laid half the ship. As long as it did not interfere with the normal operations on the Stardestroyer. Anyway, he had heard enough for that evening, so he pushed his chair noisily backwards before getting up. He left the tray on the table. It would be cleared by a cleaning droid later on. 

The moment the officers recognized him, the conversation in their circle died down before they respectfully greeted the General who was passing by their table. Almost casually, Hux let his gaze glide over the faces present, memorizing each one of them in detail for later searching in the database. Obviously, these members of his crew were not working to capacity if they could rack their brains over such meaningless things. A fact that had to be changed. First thing tomorrow, he'd put them on a double shift. That would certainly take their minds off those thoughts.

XXXXXX

Over the next few days, Hux had no opportunity to think about the conversation from the dining room. Several spaceships of the resistence had been sighted very close to a First Order outpost, so arrangements had to be made to put them up. Although the Finalizer was too far away to intercept the ships, the Steadfast was not, so in consultation with Kylo Ren, he gave instructions on how the Stardestroyer's fighters could get as close as possible without being noticed, so that they could attack the ships before they could escape into hyperspace. An endeavor that required tact and sensitivity, so Ren gladly left that task to him, leaving Hux in contact with the commander of the Steadfast almost around the clock until the situation was under control. The majority of the ships had been destroyed, only a few had managed to escape the firepower of the Steadfast, and the crew members who had boarded the escape pods in time were intercepted and taken into custody by them. 

A successful maneuver, for which Hux secretly congratulated himself. So he was in good spirits when he once again sat in his usual place in the officers' cantina in the evening and ate a fillet of hake from the Sea of Naboo, with which he rewarded himself with a glass of wine to celebrate his triumph. He looked forward to sipping a Corellian brandy in his quarters after dinner while he worked on plans for a new weapons system that would make Starkiller look like a toy when he heard the clatter of dishes that told him that a group had sat down at the table behind him.

"I wonder if Ren's as muscular as he seems under all those layers." The voice seemed vaguely familiar to him, but Hux could not yet put his finger on who it belonged to.

"Pure muscle, not an ounce of fat, I can assure you, and when he flexes his hips... I've so often wished for a mirror to hang over the bed." Hux almost spat the contents of his wine glass against the window when he recognized Captain Phasma's voice. Surely that could not be true. Phasma, of all people, whom Hux would have sworn had steel between her legs instead of a pussy, but apparently no one but himself was immune to Ren's animalic magnetism, and if that was Phasma, then Hux already knew who the other person was; after all, the officer and Colonel Kaplan had been best friends for years, and in their private lives they were always together.

"Is it true that Ren has a birthmark on his stomach in the shape of a Death Star?" Kaplan asked at that moment.

"Well, he has a birthmark, but I'd rather say it's in the shape of a sun. Tell me, haven't you ...?" Phasma asked with an unbelieving undertone in her voice.

"Yes, of course," the Colonel hurried to assure her, "but he was in such a hurry that we only discarded the bare essentials, if you understand.“

Slowly Hux learned things he never wanted to know. He had lost his appetite anyway, which was why he only tipped down the wine quickly before he got up, pushed past the officers and left the officers' cantina without turning around again.

XXXXXX

Although he had resolved to forget the whole thing and not give a thought to the fact that he was probably pretty much the only one on board of the Finallizer who didn't had sex with Kylo Ren, Hux couldn't get the matter out of his head. What the hell was wrong with him? General Hux took a critical look at himself in the bathroom mirror in his quarters. His body was still damp from the shower he had just taken, his hair tangled and uncombed, and he was wearing nothing more than standard gray underpants. Today he could look at the reflection without flinching, but after his traumatic childhood it had taken years before he could bear the sight. His father's voice had constantly echoed in his head. 'Thin and useless like a piece of paper.' The eyes he had from his mother, or so Brendol had always told him, but the red hair he had inherited from him, and as much as Hux hated to resemble his father, he liked the way the red fuzz ran down his sternum to his navel. Sure, he wasn't exactly muscular, he had never been, but he wasn't slim anymore either. 

His whole body seemed to consist of sinews and hard edges, a fact that had saved his life more than once. Although his father had run the academy on Arkanis, he did not allow his son any luxury, so Armitage got enough food to survive, but not more. Later, when they had to flee the planet and wandered through space in an old imperial ship, he had seen more than one boy die of hunger and cold, but he himself had survived. Because he had been tough and he had known hunger before. Until today he had an ambivalent relationship with food. Although he appreciated a delicacy, the feeling of having a full stomach filled him with disgust, so he often ate just enough to keep up his strength. 

But, that could not be it, could it? Did Ren not want him because he was too thin or were there other reasons? Well, he wasn't twenty anymore, he was in his mid-thirties, but he worked out regularly and he took care of his appearance. At his request there was even a shower with real water in his quarters instead of the ultrasonic showers in the other officers' cabins and he used it daily. Just like he shaved on every standard day. His hair was always short and neatly combed and he was proud that his uniform fit him like a second skin. 

So what bothered Ren so much that he didn't even seem to consider sleeping with him? Not that Hux really wanted to, no, of course not, but the very fact that the dark-haired knight seemed to prefer just about any man or woman to him made his self-confidence falter, and it got even worse when he overheard a conversation between Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka and Petty Officer Lank Paze before he started his next shift. 

"Were you in the officers' lounge late last night?" asked the Petty Officer as they walked down the corridor to the bridge. Obviously they hadn't noticed Hux yet, who had taken the same route as his two subordinates and walked behind them within earshot.

Mitaka shook his head. "No, I only had one more Mandalorian whiskey, then I left, too. But I didn't get far because Lord Ren was waiting for me in the corridor."

Paze emitted a surprising sound. "Really? And did you ...?" The hand movement the man made was as clear as Mitaka's answer to it.

"Yeah."

Paze looked at him from the side almost in admiration. "Wow, how was it?"

"A gentleman never tells, Lank," Mitaka returned with a grin. "But I tell you one thing, I've never heard a man scream like that when he comes." Hux almost choked on his own spit hearing this sentence, and he had to clear his throat audibly several times to prevent a cough.

But apparently the two officers were so engrossed in their conversation that they blanked out everything else. "Really?" the petty officer asked at this moment. "What was he screaming?"

"Those weren't words, more like an animal scream, like a Cathar when he strikes prey," Miktaka replied after a moment of reflection.

Paze nudged the other man into the side. "Except this time he hunted you."

The lieutenant laughed. "Or I him, depending on how you look at it."

Hux had heard enough. Trembling with rage, he quickened his steps until he had caught up with them. A look from his eyes instantly silenced the young men and their faces lost all color when they recognized him. They saluted immediately as he passed them, but it would not help them anyway. As soon as he reached his office, he would see to it that they spent their next shift in the inventory warehouse, where he would have them count every single screw. That would certainly make them think of other things than Kylo Ren. Nevertheless, this behavior had to come to an end. For far too long, Hux had tolerated the unprofessionalism of the Master of the Knights of Ren. This was now over. Right after his shift, Hux would personally see to it that Ren kept his dick in his damn pants.

XXXXXX

Although a standard shift lasted eight hours, General Hux was still mad when he stood outside Ren's quarters at the beginning of the evening cycle. He would have preferred to just barge in, like the dark-haired knight so often did with his office, but since Hux didn't know the opening code, he had no choice but to wait for Ren to invite him in. Surprised, Hux noticed that the other man was not dressed in his usual robes when he opened the door for the general. Instead, he wore nothing more than comfortable pants. His upper body was undressed and he was barefoot, a condition that made Hux swallow involuntarily. Nevertheless, he decided not to let this stop him, but to go on the offensive right away while he stormed past Ren to his quarters. 

"Seriously, Ren? Mitaka? He's my protege, for God's sake. So keep your damn hands off him!" Hux barked at him as soon as the door closed.

For a moment, Ren stood there frozen, before retorting, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hux laughed without humour. "Oh, come on. You don't have to pretend. I know all about it. The whole ship is talking about it."

With an expression of real confusion the dark-haired knight approaches him. "I still can't follow you," he admitted, only to look at the general with a furrowed brow the next moment. A sudden pressure in his head told Hux that Ren was in his thoughts. A state of mind he hated more than anything else, so he hissed impatiently, "Stop that!"

But Ren did not seem to hear him at all. For minutes he rummaged in the memories until he was apparently satisfied and withdrew from Hux's head. "Hmm, indeed. Colonel Kaplan? Uh-huh. Captain Phasma? Interesting. And Lieutenant Mitaka. Well, well", he muttered more to himself as he averted his gaze.

Hux had expected something more. "Is that all you have to say?"

For a fraction of a second, Ren flinched, as if he only now remembered that he was not alone, then turned so he could look at the general. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Of course it's my business if you fuck half the ship!" Hux got upset. "I'm the commander here, and if my crewmembers have their thoughts at your cock instead at their jobs, it's my duty to stop this madness."

Undeterred by the other man's sermon, Ren folded his arms across his chest and said, "Is there any reason to believe that one of my 'playmates' has been neglecting his duties?"

"Not yet but ..." Hux began to formulate an objection, but the dark-haired knight did not let him finish the sentence. 

"And did these practices take place within the shift of said crew members?"

"Not that I know of," Hux reluctantly admitted. "Nevertheless..."

With a throwaway gesture, Ren silenced the general. "Then your objections are irrelevant. In fact, I don't even think that's what's bothering you."

The redhead angrily pulled a face. "Oh really, then tell me, what do you think it is?!"

"You worry about yourself," Ren replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "You're wondering what's wrong with you because I have chosen men like Mitaka over you."

Hux noticed the blood rushing to his cheeks. How dare he talked to him like that! "How dare you?!" he yelled at the dark-haired man. "I never..."

"Oh, no?" Ren replied with a knowing smile. "So you've never laid in bed thinking about me while you were touching yourself?"

"Of course not!" Hux immediately claimed.

"And then it's not right that you wondered whether Phasma's statement about my birthmark was true," the knight continued with a smile.

Again, the general immediately rejected the accusation. "No, I did not."

"And you also didn't want to know if Mitaka was lying when he told you the sound I was making in a moment of supreme ecstasy?"

Hux would have loved to wipe that damned grin off his face. It was clear that Ren had revealed more than just the other crew members' explanations when reading his thoughts. He had seen his most secret wishes and desires and dared to use them against him. "Get out of my head, Ren!" Hux gritted his teeth. 

"Your thoughts betray you, General," Ren continued to return unimpressed. "They are so loud, I could hear them all the way into the hangar."

Now the only thing left was to run forward. "So what, then I thought of you," Hux replied as unconcernedly as possible. "Perhaps I wondered why you were fucking half the ship and not me. Not that it is relevant..."

Suddenly Ren was close, much too close, when he returned: "To reassure you, General, there is nothing wrong with you. On the contrary. You're the only one on board who I ever desired. All your precious crew members have is a vivid imagination."

Hux's heart was pounding in his chest and the heat in his cheeks was spreading throughout his body, so he involuntarily took a step back from the other man. "And the birthmark?" he dared to object in an uncertain voice, pointing to the coin-sized brown spot above Ren's navel. "How does Phasma know?"

"The Captain and I often train together," Ren explained with a shrug of the shoulders. "She makes an excellent sparring partner. And since she manages to make me sweat, I've taken off my shirt now and then."

The warmth in his face was now no longer only due to the presence of the dark-haired knight. When he realized that he had fallen for the gossip, it was shame, too, that made the general blush. The embarrassment of having let himself go for nothing in front of Ren burned in him like acid. But it was too late to do anything about it. All he could do was keep his dignety by making a reasonably stylish exit. "lndeed... That's good to know. I also couldn't imagine that Mitaka's comment of your, uh, ejaculation behavior was actually true."

"You could find out," Ren purred as he closed the distance to the other man again, so that his uncovered upper body was only inches away from Hux. "That and whether I wear the helmet during sex, as Tritt Opan says, or whether I prefer to be dressed and fuck standing, as Kaplan claims."

The General swallowed audibly. "I... I... That would be highly inappropriate."

"Would it?" Ren returned while casually sliding a finger across the front of Hux's uniform. "I thought you were trying to prevent me from distracting your crew from their duties."

As if hypnotized, Hux's eyes followed the movements of Ren's hand on his chest and he could not prevent a shiver from running through his body when he replied in a shaky voice: "But since you assured me so credibly that this is not necessary...".

"Who knows, if I don't find a balance, I might think about inviting one or the other to my quarters after all," Ren claimed with a facial expression not unlike that of a cat holding a mouse between its claws. "Petty Officer Thanisson, for example, or Chief Petty Officer Unamo."

Immediately, Hux felt a reluctance to think about it. "They're just boys, Ren."

"Are they? But they are old enough to serve in the ranks of the First Order," the dark-haired man wiped aside the objection.

Without realizing it, Hux bit his lower lip as he reached out and put his hand on the dark knight's, which was still on his uniform. Without much hesitation, he directed Ren's finger downwards. "Would you rather have children in bed or a real man?"

Now it was Ren's turn to bite his lip while his gaze was glued to their two hands that lay on the distinct bulge in Hux's crotch. "If I have a choice, I choose you."

It shouldn't feel so good to hear this confession, yet Hux felt a certain triumph when he returned with a rough voice. "Then I will sacrifice myself for the safety of my ship."

Ren was also clearly satisfied, as he squeezed Hux's cock through the fabric of his trousers, which let the general groan in suprise. "How very dutiful, General."

XXXXXXX

The officers' cantina was full of people, as always in the gamma shift. Although the shift system ensured that meals could be eaten at any time, most crew members preferred to eat their main meal in the evening hours. General Hux, too, had returned to his usual place behind the column, spooning lost in thoughts in his Bakuunese stew, while his gaze was glued to the stars outside the window without really seeing them. He heared the sounds that surrounded him only with half an ear, but when he recognized the voices of Mitaka and Peavey, who seemed to be sitting at the table behind him, he listened up.

"I swear, his member is almost as thick as a child's forearm and that sound he makes when he comes is like the growl of a canine at mating ritual." Funny, only yesterday Mitaka had claimed that Ren sounded like a Cathar at hunting. How quickly the statements could change.

"Oh, no, you're understating it. His cock is almost as big as a rancor's arm. I can barely sit up to now. He's a lot like the beast, even when he comes he roars just like it." Hux could not believe what Peavey made up. It was a shame that his colourful imagination didn't include sourcing raw materials for the Finalizer. With a sigh, Hux dropped his spoon on the empty plate before coming to his feet stiff-legged. By the stars, although he had treated himself before his shift, he was still sore, making it harder for him to sit and walk than usual, but he felt no remorse in himself. Without much fuss he stepped back from his seat, so that he was now in the field of vision of the men from the table behind him.

Obviously the prospect of further punishment immediately cooled the spirits, for the conversations fell silent immediately before the officers looked over at him anxiously. That was right, they should be afraid of him. Nevertheless, Hux could not help but make a remark as he limped around the men's table. "You are both wrong. It is a sigh that Lord Ren escapes, like a shuttle makes before jumping into hyperspace."

The eyes of the officers became round with surprise at these words and with satisfaction Hux noticed how Mitaka's mouth fell open before he turned away. That had hit home. A grin appeared on Hux's face and he allowed himself to feel for a moment the triumph of having given the other men a little of their own medicine. Still, he had to give them a standard week's work in the Stardestroyer's galley to make sure they didn't forget the lesson. As he was walking away, his eyes happened to catch a glimpse of the large clock above the officers' cantinas exit. Oh, so late. He would have to hurry a bit if he wanted to take a shower and spread some Bacta Gel on his sore ass. In less than an hour Kylo Ren would show up in his quarters and Hux had no intention of keeping him waiting.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any right to Star Wars, the characters or to the Lyrics. Mine is only the idea to the story and I don't earn any money with my wrting. I do it only for the love of the Writing itself.


End file.
